The School Years of a MB Who Fell For A PB
by Cakey Potter
Summary: Muggleborn; Pureblood  Sequel to The Early Years; Hermione's POV of her Hogwarts years; Dramione; Rated T just in case. SCHOOL YEARS DISCONTINUED! TRILOGY DISCONTINUED!


**A/N: Welcome to Hermione's POV on the school years (but with it Dramione-ized)!**

**Dedicated to: TheExtraordinaryChameleon, Kayla, Emisbroken, and everyone who stuck with me throughout the whole ****Early Years**** bit :-)**

**Quotes from Harry Potter are in bold.**

**JKR owns Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione's POV

No pain hit. I opened my eyes, seeing that I was in a different world, families in robes and pointy-eared creatures wandering the platform.

I walked towards the train, watching as families of wizards said their goodbyes. I could see Rory with her mother, hugging her softly as her mother cried into her hair. Ernie shook his father's hand, allowing himself one small hug. He grimaced as she smothered his hair again.

I laughed inside. My cart was beside me, magically crammed with my books and personal items.

"Hermione!" Someone shouted from behind me, I turned and was instantly blinded by dark hair covering my face as the person hugged me, "I missed you!" Leanne exclaimed, "Did you have an OK time back in the muggle world? I mean, with all this knowledge you now have, was it hard to conceal?" She asked me.

"Not really, but how are you? I missed you so much!"

"Well..." Leanne blushed, "I've sorta begun to fancy someone." She announced.

I remembered the last time she'd blushed... Back at the food fight when we were hiding under the table; she was sitting next to- "Who?" I asked, pretty positive of the answer.

"Umm," She said, turning her head from side to side, looking to check that no one would overhear. "Whoa." She said, pointing toward the Platform entrance where a huge huddle of redheads were gathering.

"Wow, that is a lot of gingers..." I said, watching as two boys raced each other onto the platform, they were identical.

"Yeah..." Leanne said, returning to our conversation. "It's... Neville." She said, the blush coming back to her face.

_Called it._

"How come you weren't sorted into Gryffindor?" I asked her, "I mean... being that brave and trusting so soon? I'm surprised with the door's choice." I said.

"Well... It's mostly because all the other walls, or houses, were taken... Rory was first, she got Ravenclaw, you were next with Gryffindor, Bulstrode took Slytherin, that left me with Hufflepuff." She replied.

_Oh, so that's why I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw..._ I realized. Somehow, the thought bothered me a little. _Where will I be?_

I was shaken from my thoughts by the whistle, warning us we had five minutes to board the train. I hauled my stuff onto the loading platform, and climbed aboard.

Leanne said goodbye, heading towards a compartment in the front. I wandered after her, looking for a mildly empty one as I walked. Before I knew it, an arm was yanking me into one. "Let me go!" I cried, jerking my arm from the boy's grasp. _Wait, boy? Draco!_

"I missed you!" I shouted, turning around and hugging him.

His skin was cold against mine, but I didn't care, just being in his arms again felt wonderful. _Wait, what?_

"Missed you, too, 'Mione." Draco replied before breaking the hug and going to his bag. "So, I didn't want to have that fiasco about whether we were still secret friends to happen again, so I found something that works sort of like a phelly-"

"Telephone?"

"Right, telephone. Anyways, here." He said, holding out a mirror for me to take.

I furrowed my brows, staring at my reflection, "How does a mirror-"

"It's magical; You say another mirror owner's name into it and they appear on the surface of the mirror. Watch, Hermione Granger." He said, holding his own mirror.

I watched mine as Draco's face suddenly appeared on it.

"Wow! So this is like live video or something?" I asked him, watching as he talked into his mirror and I could see and hear him talk through there, making an echo in the compartment.

"Live video?" He laughed, "Hermione, stop using muggle terms around me, okay? I don't understand a single one of them." He explained.

I laughed with him, sitting down on the seats. The carriage was empty, except for us. We grew silent, and I dreaded what was soon to come.

"I've gotta go, Father has some people he wants me to become... Well, wants me to brown nose, really. See you later?"

I nodded, watching him stand up.

"Keep the mirror in an easily accessible place, 'Mione." He said, before leaving the compartment.

I stayed in the empty compartment for a couple minutes, wondering how often Draco and I could talk now and whether there was any rules against Two-Way Mirrors, before finally getting up and leaving the compartment to look for somewhere else where there were actual people to talk to...

I wandered down the hall leading toward the front of the train, looking into each room for a familiar face. Nearly every compartment was full with nothing more than strangers and the occasional teacher. I was starting to lose hope, stopping and looking out of a window at the passing scenery for a couple minutes, unsure of where to go now.

"Hey Hermione!" A boy said, I turned my head and saw that it was Neville.

"Oh, hey, Neville! Can I come visit your compartment?" I asked him, hoping that he had an empty seat in his compartment.

"Sure! But could you help me find my toad first? I'm not sure where Trevor went!" He said, his lower lip pouting.

I smiled. _Fun, search for a toad... Hey, at least you'll have a reason to possibly meet some people!_

"No problem!" I exclaimed, "Where have you looked?" I asked him.

"I haven't yet; I'm not brave enough to meet new people..." He said. **(A/N: Let me hear a big "Aww" from you right now!)**

_Poor guy..._ I thought. "Come on then, let's go look for..Trevor, right?"

"Yes." Neville mumbled, looking at the floor. "Thanks, Hermione."

I led the way down the hall, knocking on compartment doors as we walked. Seven compartments later, and still no toad.

"Don't worry, Neville. We'll find him." I encouraged, leading towards the next compartment.

"But Hermione... Trevor was at the other end of the train! I doubt he'd be able to get this far down it..." Neville said, getting really depressed.

"Don't lose hope, Neville. We'll find him." I said, encouraging him to have another go.

I could see two boys inside; one red haired, the other black haired.

I stayed in the hall and he entered alone.

**"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?"** He asked them.

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him, he keeps getting away from me!"**

**"He'll turn up," **The raven haired boy said.

**"Yes," **Neville** said miserably. "Well, if you see him..."**

He exited the compartment.

"How'd it go?" I asked him.

"They haven't seen him; I'll just ask Professor Dumbledore to summon him again..." He replied.

"Maybe they just need to hear it from a pleading girl..." I said, realising I could use myself as bait.

I entered the room with Neville at my side.

**"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." **I asked, hoping they might have a different reply.

I stared at the ginger's hand where he was holding a wand.

**"We've already told him we haven't seen it." **The carrot top said.

**"Are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."** I said, sitting down.

**"Er- Alright." **He said, clearing his throat. **"**_**Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."**_

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. **The rat in his lap **stayed gray and fast asleep. (A/N: My guess is it may have worked if the rat was actually a rat... ~Cakey Potter)**

**"Are you sure that's a real spell?" **I asked, "**Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried only a few simple spells and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft **on Earth**, I've heard; I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough; I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"**

The boys looked at each other than back at her.

**"I'm Ron Weasley," **the freckled ginger said.

**"Harry Potter,"** said the black haired one.

_Harry Potter? _The _Harry Potter? _**"Are you really? I know all about you of course; I got a couple books for background reading and you were in **_tons_ of them**."**

**"Am I?" said Harry, **looking **dazed.**

**"Do either of you know which house you'll be in? Gryffindor sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, we'll be arriving soon."**

Neville groaned as we left the compartment, "We're never going to find Trevor before we arrive at Hogwarts; let's just go back to the others..." He said, turning and walking down to his room.

I followed him toward the front of the train, only passing by a couple people as we walked.

Most ignored us, but there were some who nodded heads or said quick hellos.

A pair of twins was just entering a compartment as we passed; they saw me, smirked toward each other, and then started shouting "NIGHT TROLL ON THE TRAIN! EVERYBODY RUN!" before jumping into the room and locking the door behind them.

I could hear a girl giving the pair a good talking to about what they'd just done before I started walking again, now feeling more depressed.

"Hey!" Someone shouted from behind me, I turned to see the girl and twins racing towards me, stopping a couple feet away.

"Sorry about these two buffoons, they don't know when to shut up." She said, giving the boys knocks over their heads, "I'm Angelina Johnson and this is Fred and that's George." She said, pointing at them in turn.

The one on the left, George, held out his hand, "George Weasley, best prankster to ever wander the halls of Hogwarts." He said, I shook his hand.

The other, Fred, cleared his throat, "I think you mean 'Best _co-_prankster to ever wander the halls of Hogwarts. Fred Weasley, hotter of the pair, at your service." He said, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"I'm Hermione Granger, nice t meet you all. What houses?" I asked them.

"We're all Gryffindor." Angelina explained, "And we're all part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Oh, well, good luck with your future games, I'm going to go back to my compartment, though." I said.

"Alright, see you at school, good luck with your classes!" said Angelina.

"Yeah, Hermin! See you at school!" Fred replied.

"Hermione."

"Right, well, you'll have to give us a couple meets before we'll remember that name..." Fred remarked.

"No problem, bye now..." I said, turning and walking down the hall following Neville who was far ahead of me by now.

"Wait up, Neville!" I called, watching as he stopped. "Where are we going?"

"My compartment is right here," He started, opening the door.

He didn't have the chance to finish his statement, for as the door opened, we were mobbed.

"'Mione! Finally! I've been looking for you for ages!" Rory cried, hugging me.

She proceeded to drag me into the compartment, where I spent the rest of the ride.

Before I knew it, we were at Hogwarts.

Draco's POV (right after leaving Hermione in the compartment)

I walked past many compartments, looking for the people Father had told me about. I was to find a boy named Crabbe, and one named Goyle. If possible, one called Zabini, too. _Rubbish._ I didn't want to chat up old Death Eater children, I wanted to hang with Hermione.

Too soon, I found the compartment I was looking for. Inside, I found all three guys plus an extra.

I turned on my bored expression look and sat down between two of them.

They gave 'sup' nods toward me followed by their partial names.

"Crabbe."

"Goyle."

I did it in turn, "Malfoy."

They both nodded and went back to sulking.

The rest of the ride was silence except when the trolley lady came by and asked if anyone wanted something, Crabbe and Goyle immediately got up and started buying two of everything, gorging themselves of all the sweets.

_I bet they'll be having seconds at the Welcoming Feast, too. _

I couldn't help myself when my mind started drifting toward a certain brunette, hoping upon hope that we'd see each other and have a good long talk not too long from now.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Being sick sucks... All I've had yesterday and today was jello, homemade soup, and loads of saltines. I mean they all taste fine... but they're stuff that gets old super fast. :-/ And no, I'm not one of the girls who go "Yay! I'm sick! That means I'm going to lose a couple pounds!" I'm one of the girls who go "Ugh, I'm sick... I'm gonna have loads of makeup homework thanks to germs..." ~Cakey Potter

**So, please be nice to Cakey, because she doesn't have a ton of inspiration when sick. Anyways, we hope you like the newest chapter, and I once again am self promoting my new story: The Life We Are Living. Check it out people! -Camster**

**BTW, I'm in a way her Beta Reader for her story like she is for this Trilogy... she just hasn't give me credit yet *glances pleadingly at Cammy* ~Cakey Potter**

**Oh hush I am in the next A/N! Unlike this one, mine aren't so...loquacis.**

**Big BTW, Cakey makes a great beta. So, with love, we give you, the new story! Updates should be soon-ish. Bye now! -Camster**

**(I still have yet to learn how actual Beta readers work... Can someone review explaining what they do? ~Cakey Potter)**

**Add/Alert~Review~Share :D**


End file.
